


Sunday Morning

by Blackbean



Series: Everybody's Game 'Verse [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Brian, Alpha!John, Beta!Freddie, M/M, Multi, Omega!Roger, Other, sleepy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbean/pseuds/Blackbean
Summary: Morning Sex.If you've read Everybody Play the Game, then you've read this. I'm just reorganizing things. : )





	Sunday Morning

John woke to the warmth of wet mouth on his cock. He bit his lip, relishing in the heat and pleasure. The brown haired bassist, felt a mouth on his, pulling and nipping at his lips. By the taste, he could tell it was Brian. Pleasure coursed through John’s veins, a moan escaped, muffled in Brian’s mouth. When Brian pulled away, John opened his eyes for the first time. At the same moment, Freddie swallowed around his cock. John’s back arched, needing, wanting something more but unable to quite get it. 

“Looks so fucking gorgeous laid out like this, doesn’t he?” Roger murmured to no one in particular. Brian hummed in agreement, moving to press harsh kisses against John’s exposed neck. The guitarist inhaled the John’s scent of arousal, palming his erection through his pants. There was something about the other Alpha’s smell that always intrigued Brian. Freddie did something with his tongue, and John’s hips canted upwards.

“Shit, Freddie, your mouth. But I- fuck, don’t want to cum right now.” The bassist managed to choke out. 

Freddie pulled off, with an obscene sound. John pulled the singer up to him, kissing him, tasting himself on Freddie’s lips. Roger moved up next to them, pressing an open mouthed kiss against John’s collar bone. 

“I want to ride you, Deaky. Want you in me.” Breathed Roger, in that sinfully hoarse voice. John cursed in answer to that idea. Freddie shifted out of the way, moving next to Brian, who was helping Roger get adjusted.

“Still loose?” Asked John. The bassist sounded completely out of it. Roger couldn’t help but feel a surge of affection, mixed with lust; even in the throes of pleasure his alpha was still concerned about his well being. In answer the blond straddled John’s hips, and kissed him.

John could feel the omega’s slick, as Roger slid down onto his cock. Warm, tight, wet heat. _Fuck. _The alpha’s hips thrust upward in response. Roger moaned as John’s cock found the perfect spot. Brian and Freddie watched while jerking each other off. It was quite a view, John looking perfectly delectable, his face flushed with pleasure, eyes closed, lips swollen and kissed. Roger looked like an absolute angel of lust, seated on John’s cock, his golden hair catching the sunlight, head thrown back, his mouth forming a perfect ‘o’. Freddie licked his hand and returned it to Brian’s erection, kissing up the alpha's neck.

Roger was enjoying himself immensely. He felt so perfectly full. The sensations, the smell, it was all so overwhelming. He was close. John tilted his hips just a slight bit, and took Roger’s cock in his hand, squeezing just enough. That was all it took. The blond came, clenching down on John’s cock. With the added pressure and the glorious sounds that the drummer made, John began knotting the Omega. Roger could feel it, and while being slightly overstimulated it wasn’t too much. Just perfect. The blond lost track of time. Somewhere beside him, Roger was aware of Freddie and Brian finishing. He was always a little spaced out after sex, and this morning was no different. When Roger finally regained normality, Brian was wiping them clean. He felt the pleasant ache of great sex. John kissed him gently. Freddie and Brian moved closer. They curled up in the soft blankets, nestled close. Sunday mornings were the best, thought Roger lazily.


End file.
